This relates to a method of simulating additional processors in a single-instruction multiple-data (SIMD) parallel processor array.
In a SIMD computer a large number of processors work in parallel on a computing problem. In the Connection Machine (Reg. T.M.) Computer a SIMD array of over 32,000 processor/memories are connected in parallel. While the availability of this many processor/memories represents a significant advance over the art, there still is a need for arrays of even more processor/memories. For example, it would be helpful in generating displays to be able to provide a processor/memory for each data point or pixel in the display. To provide a high resolution display of 1000.times.1000 pixels with such capability, it is necessary to provide 1,000,000 processor/memories. Similar numbers are likely to be needed for devices which simulate vision and other devices of interest to artificial intelligence studies. Other applications such as the simulations of fluid media described in "Method and Apparatus for Simulating Systems Described by Partial Differential Equations" also need enormous numbers of processor/memories if use of these inventions is to be practical.